


Unhappily Married

by Cherienymphe



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dad Steve Rogers, F/M, Infidelity, Older Man/Younger Woman, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherienymphe/pseuds/Cherienymphe
Summary: Your dream job becomes a nightmare when your employers reveal their true colors.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: eventual NON-CON, dad!Steve, age gap (reader is a 20 something college student so that could range from undergraduate to graduate and Steve is late 30s), slight college!Peter x reader

“Oh, Y/N, you are a Godsend!”

You chuckled as you handed the stuffed dinosaur to her, Nathan’s cries immediately quieting. It was his favorite toy, and had you known she’d been looking for it for the past five minutes, you would have come downstairs sooner.

“I’m really not, Mrs. Rogers. He was playing with it earlier,” you said with a small smile.

The gorgeous blonde playfully narrowed her eyes at you as she adjusted the cherubic little boy on her hip.

“How many times have I told you to call me Sharon, Y/N?”

“Too many to count,” you admitted, grabbing your bag from the sofa as she walked you out of the house.

“One day you’ll listen, and I won’t have to remind you anymore,” she sighed.

She glanced around with a small frown.

“It looks like Peter is running a little late,” she noted.

“His psychology professor has a habit of talking past his allotted time,” you complained, rolling your eyes. “Normally he’s able to come up with some excuse to slip out, but I don’t think he got lucky today.”

“Oh, I hated that. I tell you, I do not miss college. Roommates, struggling for money, professors who took their jobs a little too seriously,” she shuddered. “How are your classes going? You’re still studying history, right?”

“Mm hmm. It’s going great, actually. I might have an opportunity to study abroad next semester,” you whispered, Mrs. Rogers being the first person you told the news too.

“Oh, how exciting! You’ll let us know if you get it, won’t you? We’ll have to throw a party. Steve,” she called, turning towards the garage.

There was a brief moment of silence before the equally beautiful blond exited the garage. The snug white tee he sported was stained with dirt and grime. He dusted his hands off before placing them on his hips, gazing at the both of you on the front porch.

“We might have to find a new sitter for Nathan next semester. Y/N might be studying abroad in a few months,” she excitedly told him.

His lips curved upwards into a smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes for some reason. You didn’t think anything of it. You noticed that things that often excited Mrs. Rogers rarely had the same affect on her husband. You didn’t know much about his job, but you got the impression that he was usually stressed about something or another despite how well he hid it.

“Is that so”

“She could be leaving us,” she replied with a pout. “…but it’s such a great opportunity. Everyone should get the chance to explore the world.”

“Sharon’s right,” Mr. Rogers said, approaching the both of you, blue eyes focused on you. “There’s no greater teacher than experience.”

You barked a laugh.

“You sound like Peter, Mr. Rogers.”

He heaved a sigh, throwing a playful smirk your way.

“When are you going to start calling me Steve, Y/N?”

“It’s useless, sweetheart. I’ve told her a million times to call me Sharon, and we keep having the same conversation. She’s making me feel like an old maid, and I haven’t even hit 40 yet,” she teased, sighing. “Peter’s really late it seems.”

“Yeah,” you agreed with a frown.

“I could take her home, Sharon,” her husband offered.

She hesitated, and so did you. Peter was probably already on his way, and the two of you lived together anyway. It would be inconvenient for them if Mr. Rogers drove you home.

“You might have to,” she murmured. “It’s getting late, and Nathan will have to be put to bed soon. I really don’t want to leave you out here, Y/N-.”

She cut herself off as headlights could be seen turning into the long driveway.

“That’s really nice of you guys, but looks like Peter finally made it,” you said with a chuckle, waving to them as you descended the steps.

“I’m so, so sorry I’m late,” were the first words Peter rushed out when you slid into the passenger seat.

He rolled down the window as soon as you shut the door.

“You’re lucky, Peter! Steve was just about to take Y/N home,” Mrs. Rogers yelled.

Peter chuckled, but something was off about it.

“Sorry for being so late. Mr. Harrington was in a weird mood, tonight,” he yelled back.

The two of you waved them goodbye as Peter turned the car around.

“So what did he do, tonight?”

Peter sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“A pop quiz… _after_ the lecture,” he said with a shake of his head.

“You’re always surprised by his antics.”

“I know, I know, and I shouldn’t be. That’s the crazy part. This was so on brand for him,” he mumbled.

“Hey, it’s no big deal. Besides, if you can’t ever get me for whatever reason, at least we know Mr. Rogers will take me home,” you replied, reaching over to play with his hair.

He snorted, but otherwise didn’t respond to that, and you frowned.

“What? What was that about?”

He chuckled, a crooked grin on his lips as he shook his head.

“Nothing.”

You narrowed your eyes at him, not liking his tone. You turned in your seat to face him.

“What?”

“I _bet_ Mr. Rogers would have no problem driving you home,” he teased, a smirk on his pink lips.

You stared at him, unamused.

“You’re so not funny, Peter-.”

“Oh, come on! He’s got a crush on you, you have to know that,” he interrupted.

“He’s _married_ ,” you cried in disbelief. “Besides, how could he ever have a crush on me? I dress like a hobo without makeup on around him. Plus, he hardly talks to me.”

“Probably to restrain himself,” he whispered.

Peter laughed when you hit his arm.

“I’m just kidding…sort of.”

“Peter!”

“I mean, who could blame him? You’re too adorable,” he said, reaching over to place his hand on your thigh. “…but you’re mine.”

You grabbed his hand, intertwining your fingers together as you glared at him.

“Mr. Rogers is a happily married man-.”

“…and you’re his adorable 20 something babysitter who’s great with his son.”

You eyed him, eyebrows furrowing a bit at the way he scoffed that out.

“Peter…you are joking…right?”

He suddenly sighed, stopping at a red light.

“Yeah…sort of. I don’t know,” he groaned. “It’s silly.”

“Hey…nothing is silly if it’s bothering you…”

“It just seems like he really likes you, and I know that he’s your employer and it’s probably nothing more than an employer being pleased with his employee, but he’s good looking and older and-.”

“And happily married,” you reminded him. “…and I’m happily with you.”

You leaned closer, nose brushing his cheek.

“Peter, there’s no need to be jealous of _Steve_ ,” you whispered.

“I’m not jealous,” he mumbled.

You chuckled, kissing his cheek before leaning back.

“You are, but its okay,” you said, turning the radio up.

.

.

.

“You’re serious?”

Peter’s eyes were wide and searching, and you nodded with a huge grin on your face.

“I wanted to wait until it was confirmed to tell you, and now it is. I’m going to Europe next semester for 4 months,” you repeated.

Peter laughed.

“That’s…amazing!”

He pulled you into a tight hug, burying his face in the crook of your neck as you wrapped your arms around him. The mall was loud, and hardly anyone paid any attention to your display. He pulled away from you to press a soft kiss to your lips just as his name was called.

“Oh, that’s our food,” you said, pushing him towards the counter.

He chuckled, rushing to get it just as you heard your own name being called.

“Y/N?”

You turned, eyes widening a bit as they connected with a familiar gaze.

“Mrs. Rogers, hi!”

She pulled you into a brief hug, pulling away with a small pout.

“Y/N, we’ve been through this a thousand times,” she complained.

“Sorry,” you sheepishly replied. “One day. One day, I promise.”

She waved you off, stepping back to get a good look at you.

“Wow! I almost didn’t recognize you,” she chuckled. “You look so different outside of work.”

You glanced down, brows furrowing just a bit as you took in your summer dress.

“I guess…yeah. Peter and I are just enjoying our free day,” you replied, pointing over your shoulder just as the brunette came up behind you.

“Hi, Mrs. Rogers!”

“Hello, Peter. Ugh, you two are so adorable. I was just saying hi to Y/N. I know we only go two days without seeing her a week, but it feels like forever,” she said.

“She’s exaggerating,” you told him.

“No, I mean it! She’s a Godsend. The house is so different without her around. Nathan misses you like crazy,” she confessed.

Her tone threw you off, and you didn’t exactly know how to respond to that.

“He’s right over there actually. Steve too! We’re here with some friends, would you like to come say hi?”

“We…could. We just got our food…”

“Yeah, we can tell them the great news too,” Peter threw in from behind you.

Sharon’s eyes widened in wonder, and you felt your face get hot as Peter rubbed your arms.

“What news?”

“I’m going to Europe next semester,” you slowly replied.

Her mouth parted, face lighting up as she laughed.

“So its…confirmed then? The opportunity went through?”

You nodded.

“Oh, this is wonderful news! Now, you have to come over,” she pushed, grabbing your arm and dragging you across the food court.

Peter followed, and you grew nervous as you approached the table full of strangers. You caught Mr. Rogers’ eye, and noticed the way they widened slightly at you. You looked away, smiling at the unfamiliar faces.

“Guys, this is our babysitter, Y/N, and her boyfriend, Peter.”

Everyone introduced themselves, and the two of you did the same.

“They were just telling me about some wonderful news,” Mrs. Rogers said, reaching over to pluck Nathan from his stroller.

“I’m just studying abroad next semester,” you said, downplaying it as you waved at Nathan.

The table broke out in cheers and congratulations. Your smile was shy, uncomfortable with all of the attention, and sensing it, Peter wrapped an arm around your waist. You caught Mr. Rogers’ eye again, having felt his gaze on you, and you swallowed at the unreadable expression on his face. You wondered if your discomfort was visible, because he suddenly smiled at you, a familiar sight that eased you.

“So where exactly are you studying?” a dark-haired man with facial hair asked.

If you remembered correctly, he introduced himself as Tony.

“Rome,” you answered.

He straightened in his seat, pointing a finger, and everyone else at the table groaned.

“You know, I’ve been to Rome and-.”

“Oh, Tony, give it a rest. She’s going there to enjoy herself, not to hop on the next money-making scheme,” a strawberry blonde woman interrupted.

She was his wife, you remembered.

He raised his hands in mock surrender, and Mrs. Rogers rolled her eyes.

“We’ve kept the two of you long enough. I’m glad we ran into you today.”

“Me too,” you honestly replied. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

You and Peter waved them goodbye, your gaze lingering a bit as Mr. Rogers didn’t wave back, opting instead for raising his glass at you. You turned with a small frown, wondering if something seemed off about him today, or if it was just you.

.

.

.

The door flew open just as you raised your hand to knock. You took a step back in surprise but smiled nonetheless as your eyes met familiar dark ones. Your smile fell a little when Mrs. Rogers didn’t return it, and you hesitantly stepped inside when she eventually moved to the side.

“Nathan has been put down for his nap. I should be gone for the next five hours at the most,” she said, shutting the door.

“Oh, okay. I can just do some schoolwork then while I wait for him to wake up.”

That was strange. Nathan was normally up and at em whenever you came over. She didn’t reply as you set your bag down beside the couch, and you turned to face her. Her gaze was sharp, and you were growing a bit uncomfortable.

“Unless…there’s something else you want me to do? I can make some meal plans for-.”

“No,” she harshly cut you off, and you flinched. “That won’t be necessary. I can make food for _my_ son just fine.”

You frowned slightly before swallowing.

“Um okay. Is there anything else you want me to do while you’re gone?”

She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at you.

“No. Why do you ask? Is there anything you do for Steve while I’m gone?”

You blinked, rearing back a bit.

“I… I’m sorry?”

She huffed, snatching her purse from its place on the lavish couch, eyes venomous as she gazed at you.

“Mrs. Rogers… Is something wrong?”

“Are you sleeping with Steve?” she demanded.

Your eyes widened, comically so as her words hit you like a truck. Confusion and shock filled you. Had you heard her wrong?

“What?” you gasped.

She approached you, chest heaving.

“You heard me. Are you _fucking_ my husband?”

The question came out slow but forceful, and you frantically shook your head.

“N-no! No! Of course not,” you yelled. “Why would you ask me that?”

She reached into her purse, yanking out a small scrap of fabric before shoving them in your face.

“No? Then what the hell is this?”

She dropped it in your hand, and if possible, your eyes widened even further as you realized it was…underwear. They were black and lacey and flimsy…and they weren’t yours. You swallowed, holding them up by two fingers, touching as little fabric as possible as you slowly looked up at her. If looks could kill, you would be six feet under.

Her face lost some of its tension at the sympathetic look on yours, and you sighed as you held them out to her.

“Mrs. Rogers, these… These aren’t mine,” you whispered.

She swallowed, reaching out with a shaky hand to take them back from you. She clenched them in her fist, lips trembling as she looked away.

“Mrs. Rogers…”

She stumbled back, falling to sit on the couch as she stared at the wall in front of her. The house was quiet, and you didn’t know what to say as she just…stared. You were coming to terms with what was happening, and you didn’t know how to feel.

Mr. Rogers was…the perfect husband. He absolutely doted on Sharon…like a queen. You often found yourself wondering if you and Peter would have what they had one day. It was silly, you knew that, but Sharon and Steve were the perfect couple. They were happily married, for Christ’s sake, so you were having the most difficult time coming to grips with the fact that he could do something like this.

And yet…

The evidence was right there for the both of you to see. After all, there were only so many explanations that could explain that. You took a step towards her.

“Sharon.”

She slowly looked up at you, eyes glistening with tears.

“I’m…I’m sorry,” and you meant it.

You _were_ sorry.

She sniffed.

“No, um… I uh… _I’m_ sorry,” she replied. “I should have known that you would never… You’ve never once given a hint that you would…”

“Mrs. Rogers, you have nothing to apologize for. I mean, if I was in your shoes, I would go straight to the babysitter too,” you chuckled.

She joined you, slowly standing as she wiped her face.

“No. There’s no excuse for coming to you in such a manner. I let my own insecurities cloud my judgement,” she began.

She stuffed the damning evidence back in her purse before looking at you.

“I see how he looks at you, sometimes, and my mind ran wild with it.”

You frowned in confusion, and she chuckled at that.

“Of course, you have no idea what I’m talking about. How lucky you and Peter are to be so wrapped up in each other,” she mused.

You were even more confused, but you brushed it off.

“Is there _anything_ I can do?”

She heaved a tired sigh, and she suddenly looked as if she’d aged 5 years in the span of 5 minutes.

“Just what you’ve always done; your job. You do it so well and Nathan loves you and… I have a feeling that we’re going to need you around a lot more. Nathan will need some stability,” she honestly replied with a shrug.

You looked down and nodded. You watched as she left, mind whirling with what all of this meant.

You made your way into the kitchen with a sigh, wondering how Mr. Rogers could do such a thing. You weren’t stupid. Steve Rogers was an attractive man, almost criminally so, so you knew that he must have dozens of women throwing themselves at him on a regular basis. However, you saw the way he looked at his wife. You thought he was devoted to her in every way.

You looked down, playing with your fingers with a frown. As silly as it was, part of you felt…disappointed. You had thought that Mr. Rogers was better than that. This diminished him in your eyes, and you started to wonder if you ever knew him, at all.

.

.

.

“No, Peter. Neither one of them have come home yet. I can’t leave,” you worriedly said, peeking out of the window.

The rain was really coming down, now, and your anxiety grew.

“Y/N, a storm is coming in, tonight. If I don’t come get you, now, I don’t think I’ll be able to,” Peter said over the phone, frantic.

“I know, I know, and I wouldn’t ask you to. I’ll figure something out, but I can’t leave, and I’m not just going to _take_ Nathan. One of them will be here soon.”

He heaved a sigh.

“Alright. I love you…”

“I love you too. I’ll see you tomorrow,” you said, hanging up the phone.

You had just turned away to go check on Nathan when you heard keys in the door. You sighed in relief, a greeting on your lips when you stopped short. Mr. Rogers stepped through the door, and you didn’t know what to say as he shut it behind him.

His blue eyes focused in on you, eyebrows furrowing a bit when you didn’t speak.

“What is it?” he softly asked.

He looked the same and sounded the same, but he wasn’t the same. To be perfectly honest, you were hoping that his wife would be back before him. You were…disgusted by him.

“Mrs. Rogers isn’t back yet.”

His frown deepened, reaching into his pocket to grab his cell phone.

“What do you mean she isn’t back yet?”

“When she left, she said she’d be gone for five hours at the max, but…that was eight hours ago.”

He brushed past you, pressing his phone to his ear. You went to grab Nathan just as he stirred, shushing him as you rocked him on your hip. You looked over your shoulder with wide eyes, heart skipping a beat at the harsh hushed whispers coming from the kitchen.

You wanted to get closer, but it was none of your business. You instead wondered on how you were going to get home. You heard him step back into the living room, and you looked up as he approached you. You let him take Nathan from your hands, jerking them back when his fingers lingered on yours.

“Well?”

“Sharon isn’t coming back, tonight,” he sighed.

“What? Why?”

“Who knows? She’s always loved the dramatics,” he threw out, ascending the stairs and gesturing for you to follow.

You frowned at him, not liking the way he spoke about her, but followed, nonetheless.

“There’s no way anyone can drive in that,” he said, facing you. “You’ll have to stay the night.”

You blanched on the inside, but you knew it was coming. Before, you wouldn’t have minded. However, after learning what you did about him, you didn’t like the idea of being stuck in a house with him all night. He wasn’t who you thought he was.

“Okay. I can put Nathan down before I-.”

“It’s fine, Y/N. I can put him down. I haven’t done so in a while,” he said, throwing you a small smile.

You forced one in return, walking towards the linen closet.

“Um…should I get something of Mrs. Rogers’ or-?”

“I’ll leave something in the guest room for you to sleep in,” he said.

You nodded, looking over your shoulder as he brushed past you.

.  
.  
.

You gripped your towel to you, reaching out to grab the clothes left on the guest bed when the door opened. You yelped in surprise, eyes wide as Mr. Rogers stepped into the room. You took a step back, eyeing him in confusion.

“I just wanted to thank you for tonight.”

“Oh. It was no problem,” you quietly replied.

He shook his head as he stepped closer, and you tightened the towel around you.

“No. It was a problem. Sharon was supposed to come back, tonight and she didn’t. That was irresponsible and inconsiderate of her. You have a life just like she does, and she had an obligation to be here to be with her son,” he said, voice hard as he eyed you.

He had an obligation to be faithful to his wife, you found yourself thinking.

“Mr. Rogers, really, it’s fine. She’s upset, I understand-.”

“Upset,” he wondered.

You slammed your mouth shut as he crossed his arms over his chest with a soft scoff, running his eyes over you as he studied you. He tilted his head to the side.

“How do you know she’s upset?”

“What I meant was, she seemed kind of upset before she left,” you corrected yourself.

“Did she now?”

“I don’t know what about, but she just seemed really bothered by something. She left in a hurry,” you lied.

His gaze was unreadable as he took in your words, and you found yourself feeling uncomfortable at his close proximity and your state of undress. He eventually nodded, taking a step back. He turned and made his way to the door, laying his hand on it as he turned to look at you.

“Whatever she’s upset about isn’t an excuse to leave you here to take care of our son hours after you’re supposed to,” he angrily said.

You swallowed at his tone, fighting to hold his gaze.

“Thank you for being patient and waiting. You’ve been a blessing to us this past year, and I don’t know what we’d do without you.”

You nodded, eyeing the door when he closed it before eventually walking towards it. You pressed your ear against it, noting that a few moments had passed before you eventually heard him walking away. You turned the lock, dropping your towel as you eyed the clothes on the bed.

You frowned as you realized that none of these belonged to Mrs. Rogers. The shirt was entirely too big, and you knew for a fact that she didn’t wear boxers. You didn’t feel comfortable wearing her husband’s clothes to bed, but you didn’t have a choice. It was either that or sleep naked.

You pulled them on, anyway, wondering why he didn’t just give you something of his wife’s.

.

.

.

As the storm raged on outside of the window, you found yourself tossing and turning. The conversation you had earlier with Sharon was plaguing your thoughts. Even worse, Mr. Rogers’ strange behavior wasn’t helping things. Sleep was eluding you, and you found yourself wanting to call Peter, but he was probably asleep.

You considered going downstairs to get something to drink, and eventually decided on doing that. You threw the covers back, preparing to get out of bed when a noise stopped you. The floor outside of the guest room creaked, and you frowned.

You slowly got up, keeping quiet as you approached the door. You stared at it in confusion before your eyes widened at the jiggling doorknob. Your heart pounded in your chest as you realized someone was trying to come into the room. Although, there were only two people in the house able to open a door.

Mr. Rogers was trying to come into your room. You watched the knob twist and jiggle a couple more times before it eventually stopped. You heard him walk away, and you decided against that glass of water as you got back into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up the following morning by the feel of someone gently shaking you awake. It took you a minute to get your mind right enough to open your eyes, squinting at the sunlight that was pouring in through the window. You blinked a few times, adjusting to what was in front of you before frowning in confusion.

You pushed yourself up to lean back on your elbow, reaching out to the smiling baby as he slapped his tiny hands against your arm.

“Nathan? How did you get in here?” you asked him, taking him into your arms as you fully sat up.

“He was being a handful and wanted to see his favorite person.”

You jumped a bit, startled by the voice, and turned to find Mr. Rogers leaning against the doorway…the open doorway. He was only wearing sleeping pants, and your skin pricked.

“Oh,” was your only response.

You swallowed, returning your gaze back to the blond baby as you ignored Mr. Rogers’ gaze.

“I made breakfast, so whenever you’re ready you can go ahead and come down,” he said, straightening.

“Um, Mr. Rogers,” you called before he had the chance to walk away.

He looked over his shoulder at you, eyebrow raised.

“I uh…I have the worst habit of locking my door,” you chuckled. “Even in houses that aren’t mine, and I could’ve sworn I locked it last night. It’s juts a thing I do, and I-.”

“No,” he said, raising an eyebrow as he jiggled the door handle. “You must have forgot. It was unlocked this morning.”

He was lying. You knew he was lying. You remembered last night, how he tried to get into the room for whatever reason but couldn’t…because it was locked.

“Oh. You’re right, I must have forgot,” you murmured.

He chuckled, shaking his head at you.

“How else would I have been able to bring Nathan to you?”

“Right,” you agreed.

“Come on. You don’t want your food getting cold…”

You stared after him for a bit when he walked away, eventually turning your wide gaze to Nathan. You bounced him for a bit, a small sigh escaping you before standing with him in your arms.

You could hear humming coming from the kitchen as you descended the stairs, feeling awkward in Mr. Rogers’ t-shirt and boxers. His back was to you when you entered, and you careful slipped Nathan into his highchair, brushing your thumb against his cheek as he gurgled at you.

“Um, Mr. Rogers,” you began.

He heaved a sigh, and you closed your eyes, cursing yourself as you knew what was coming.

“Y/N,” he chided as he turned around.

“I’m sorry,” you apologized.

“I’m starting to think you’re doing it on purpose,” he said, setting your plate down in front of you.

“N-no. I-.”

“Do you have something against calling me Steve?” he questioned, placing his hands on the counter as he stared you down.

You shook your head.

“No, of course not. It’s just a habit-!”

“Well, kick it.”

You reared back a bit, eyes widening at his sudden harsh tone. You waited for him to crack a smile, laughing at his “funny joke” but he didn’t. He just held your gaze, raising an eyebrow when you didn’t respond.

“Sorry…Steve…”

He hummed in satisfaction, backing away as he went to prepare Nathan’s bottle.

“So what is it that you were going to say, Y/N?” he questioned over his shoulder.

“I was just wondering about my clothes,” you answered.

“Oh, they’re in the wash. I wanted them to be fresh for you when you got ready to go.”

You glanced at the clock on the wall, grimacing as you decided to dig in.

“I told Peter to get me at 10,” you said.

You watched him glance up at the clock, and you did again too, noting that you had maybe 15 minutes before Peter showed up.

“Well, they aren’t going to be dry for another 45,” he said, shaking Nathan’s bottle as he turned around. “You can get them next time.”

You glanced down, fingering the black boxers.

“Well, what am I supposed to wear?”

He glanced up at you, the corner of his mouth curving upwards just a bit.

“What you’re wearing is fine. Just go home in my clothes,” he said, handing Nathan his bottle.

“Right,” you murmured. “You could’ve just given me something of…Sharon’s, you know.”

He scoffed a chuckle, facing you as he leaned against the counter, arms folded over his chest.

“If I could have, I would have, but Sharon doesn’t own anything regular in her closet. If she isn’t sleeping naked then it’s in some fancy negligee that’s more for show than practicality. You’ll thank me later.”

You blinked, uncertain if that was true, but nodded anyway.

**~**

“Thank you again. The next time you come, this mess with Sharon should be sorted out,” Steve said, hand grazing your back as he led you to Peter’s car.

He opened the door for you, and you quickly slid in, ignoring Peter’s curious gaze. Steve leaned in the window, smiling at you and Peter.

“Good to see you, Peter. I took good care of her, don’t worry. She’s all yours, safe and sound,” he teased.

Peter chuckled in response, but you could tell that it was forced. The both of you waved Steve goodbye, and there was the tensest awkward silence after Peter rolled up the window. You didn’t look at him, but you could feel his eyes on you as he took in your state of dress.

“Y/N…”

“Just…drive, Peter. Please. We’ll talk about it when we get home,” you begged.

He stared at you for a few more seconds before eventually sighing and doing what you asked.

The drive felt shorter than usual, or maybe that was just your busy mind going over everything that had happened over and over again. You wanted to be upset with Sharon, but you understood. She was upset, probably overwhelmed, and it was probably an impulsive decision to not return home.

However, according to Steve, her behavior last night wasn’t uncharacteristic, but who’s to say he was telling the truth. He was a cheater and a liar. Still, you wished that she had called you to let you know. You had been worried.

On top of it all, Steve was acting…weird. You would have written it off to just your imagination, but… You _had_ locked that door last night. Hadn’t you? You were half asleep last night. You could have imagined the whole thing. You suddenly shook your head. No. No, you had definitely locked it after he had left your room.

Maybe…maybe it wasn’t a very good lock. That was a thing with doors sometimes, right? Maybe it malfunctioned or something when he went to open it this morning, and it just…opened. That happened sometimes. You blinked when you realized that the car had stopped, probably for a while, and Peter was staring at you.

You turned to look at him, and he frowned.

“Are you wearing Mr. Rogers’ clothes?”

You huffed a sigh, getting out of the car. Peter followed suit, walking around to meet you as you walked towards the apartment.

“Y/N.”

“Yes, I am! You can see that, can’t you?”

Peter’s frown deepened, hurt seeping into his eyes at your harsh tone. Your heart clenched, and you swallowed, eyes stinging with tears.

“I’m sorry,” you breathed. “That… I didn’t mean for that to come out like that.”

“Hey…hey…”

You dropped your head into your hands, shoulders trembling. Peter wrapped an arm around you, opening the door with his other hand as he ushered you inside.

“Y/N, what’s wrong? What happened last night?”

Peter grabbed your hands, pulling them away from your face before wiping your cheeks.

“It’s Steve,” you whispered.

Peter froze, face hardening.

“What about Steve? What did he do?”

“He’s… He’s cheating on Sharon,” you quietly confessed.

His eyes widened, lips parting a bit.

“What?” he gasped in disbelief.

You nodded, sitting down on your couch.

“Sharon found… _something_ that didn’t belong to her. She thought it was mine and confronted me, but it wasn’t mine. Peter, it was someone else’s,” you said, looking up at him.

Peter sighed, sitting beside you.

“She was so upset that she didn’t come home, last night.”

Peter ran his hands through his hair, taking everything in.

“…and…and now Steve is acting weird-.”

“Weird how?” he asked, lifting his head. “You think he knows that you know?”

“No, no,” you said, shaking your head. “Not that kind of weird.”

He was fully facing you, now, eyes hard and searching.

“What kind of weird then? Y/N?”

You opened and closed your mouth, unsure of what to say.

“I could just be imagining things-.”

“Weird how?” he repeated.

“He gave me his clothes to sleep in, Peter,” you sighed out as if that was explanation of enough.

Peter ran his eyes over you, pursing his lips as he eyed them again.

“Yeah…I noticed.”

“He said that Sharon didn’t have any regular clothes, but I don’t know if I believe that, and…”

You trailed off, wondering if you should tell him about the door incident.

“…and what?”

You shook your head.

“Nothing. He’s just acting strange,” you whispered.

Peter sighed again, rubbing the back of your neck, thumb grazing the skin underneath your jaw.

“I think you should quit,” he eventually suggested.

“Peter, I can’t-.”

“Y/N, your employer is cheating on his wife. You are their babysitter. This is going to get messy, and if you don’t think you’re going to get caught up in this, you’re wrong.”

“Peter, I need the money.”

He huffed, pausing his ministrations. He relented, hesitantly nodding.

“Yeah, okay, okay. We’ll see what happens, but Y/N…”

You looked at him, giving him your full attention.

“The minute this involves you…the very minute you start being affected? You are out of there,” he said.

You nodded in agreement.

“Okay.”

**~**

You kissed Peter goodbye, stepping out of the car. You waved to him when you got to the door, watching him drive off with a sigh. You hesitantly knocked, and your eyes widened when the door was opened by none other than Sharon.

“Mrs. Rogers!”

You threw your arms around her, and she gasped in surprise before releasing a chuckle. She returned the hug, bringing you inside.

“You’re back.”

She threw you a tense smile.

“I am,” she said, leading you through the house. “I’m sorry I didn’t call you. It was a spur of the moment decision.”

“I completely understand! No, really, I get it. I was just so worried,” you said as she pulled you through the kitchen and to the back of the house.

She chuckled, but it didn’t seem sincere.

“There’s really no need.”

“Are…are you okay?”

She stopped just outside of the double backdoors, facing you with a small smile.

“I will be. Steve and I are working it out,” she replied, eyes focused entirely on you.

You didn’t know how to feel about that. Infidelity was a deal break for you, something you could never get past, but they were married…with a son… Things were different for her. She had much more to consider than you did, so you simply returned her smile.

“That’s…good.”

She didn’t reply, instead turning around to push the doors open. You jumped, eyes widening at the backyard full of people all yelling ‘surprise’ in unison. You pressed your hand to your chest, blinking a few times as Sharon dragged you into the backyard.

“Um… What…?”

“I felt so awful about last night, so I arranged a last minute get together to celebrate your next semester abroad,” she explained, hands gripping your shoulder.

“It is indeed something to celebrate,” a familiar voice said, slinking up beside you.

You turned, watching as Steve held a drink out to you, and you hesitantly took it.

“Thank you,” you said. “I know it’s supposed to be a surprise, but I wish that I had known. I would have made Peter skip class.”

Sharon chuckled, and Steve only smiled.

“Like Sharon said, it was incredibly last minute,” Steve replied as Sharon pulled you along to greet their friends.

You felt a little out of your element, surrounded by people you weren’t familiar with, aside from your employers. You recognized Tony and his wife, Pepper. You also recognized Sam, Natasha, and James from that day at the mall too. Everyone else were entirely new faces.

You mingled though, finding yourself quite comfortable with a woman named Wanda and her brother, Pietro. You appreciated the grand gesture, and while you definitely enjoyed yourself, you wished Peter was there with you.

Sharon was ready to kill you yesterday for thinking you were the one to be sleeping with her husband. You found it odd that she was too upset to even come home last night only to spend the next day coordinating a get together with her husband.

You pulled away from the gathering for a moment to step inside. You claimed you needed to use the bathroom, but you really just wanted a moment to yourself. You took the time to text Peter, telling him of what was going on, wishing he was there. When he didn’t reply, you figured he was in lecture, and opened the door with a sigh.

You lightly gasped as you nearly ran into Steve, standing in the hallway outside of the bathroom. You stumbled a bit, and he reached out to steady you.

“Sorry. I was-.”

“Texting Peter?” he lightly questioned, raising an eyebrow at the phone in your hand.

“I was just telling him about the party,” you replied, trying to discreetly get out of his grip.

Were you crazy or did his hands tighten around your arms?

“I’m sorry he couldn’t be here, I know you would have wanted that, but Sharon was insistent upon doing this today,” he apologized. “When she dropped Nathan off at her mother’s this morning, I knew there was no stopping her.”

You paused, realizing that Nathan was absent. You had noted it earlier but had forgotten to ask. You had assumed that he was asleep upstairs or something.

“Nathan’s not here?”

He shook his hand, a blond strand escaping to kiss his forehead as he eyed you.

“Sharon wanted to make sure you showed up,” he said with a shrug.

“Right,” you said, taking a step back, but he only followed, still holding you.

The hallway was dark, the sound of the party muffled. It felt like the two of you were somewhere else entirely, and with how big the house was, you might as well have been. You felt your heart race and fear started to creep in as he ran his eyes over you.

“Mr. Ro- Steve. I should get back downstairs-.”

“I know what Sharon told you,” he interrupted, voice low.

Your eyes widened, and you glanced away, down the hall as if someone would come up the stairs to save you.

“I don’t…” you trailed off at the look on his face.

“I know you think I’m a lying cheat, but that’s only half the truth,” he began, one of his hands sliding upwards to rest where your neck and shoulder met.

“I-.”

“I didn’t cheat on Sharon,” he murmured, looking down his nose at you.

You frowned in confusion, nervousness growing as he pushed your back against the wall.

“She only thinks I did…”

“What?”

“She won’t give me a divorce, so I had no choice but to force her hand,” he confessed.

Your frown deepened, disbelief and shock and disgust flowing through you all at once. This was a conversation that you definitely shouldn’t be involved in, but your shock outweighed that thought.

“That’s… _cruel_.”

“That’s marriage,” was his simple reply. “Only now she wants to work something out.”

You glared at him, jaw clenching as you fully realized Steve Rogers was not the man you thought he was.

“That’s because she loves you,” you spat. “She was so upset yesterday-!”

“I thought she only seemed upset?” he questioned, tilting his head at you.

You swallowed, glancing away. You jerked when he reached up to gently grip your chin, eyes widening at him as he leaned in. His nose brushed against yours, and you squirmed in his grip.

“You’re so sweet, Y/N. Truly a Godsend to this household…to Sharon, and yet you have no idea what she’s willing to do to keep up the façade,” he murmured, pressing himself against you.

You pushed against him, but it was futile.

“W-what are you talking about? Get off of me-!”

You yelped against his mouth as he kissed you, pinning you to the wall. You wiggled in his grip, but he only held you tighter, groaning against your lips while he groped you. He pulled your leg to rest on his hip, and you beat your fists against his chest.

“Steve,” you gasped into his mouth, salty tears running into your lips as you pushed against him.

One of his hands palmed your breast, and you turned your face away. His soft lips dragged along your neck, brushing your ear.

“I always thought you were so cute,” he mumbled, breath ragged. “…but you had just been holding out on me.”

You shoved against him.

“I hardly recognized you that day at the mall. Is that how you normally dress for Peter? How lucky he is,” he mused, turning you to face him, pressing his lips against yours once more.

You could feel his hard length pressing into you, and you pushed his head away, opening your mouth to scream when you were interrupted.

“Steve?”

The familiar voice came from the bottom of the stairs, and Steve pulled away from you with a quickness, leaving your head spinning at the abruptness of it all.

“Yeah,” he called back, walking away from you and towards the stairs.

“Have you seen Y/N?” Sharon asked.

You were frozen against the wall, trembling as you stared at the wall in front of you. Steve glanced back, and he caught your eye, a small smirk on his face.

“I was just looking for her actually, but I think she’s in the bathroom,” he said, descending the stairs. “I heard her talking so she must be on the phone with Peter.”

“Oh, how sweet. I feel awful that he couldn’t be here, I just wanted to throw this so badly…”

Her voice trailed off, and you didn’t know how long you stood there, fear and horror coursing through you at what had just happened. You eventually straightened, hesitantly descending the stairs.

“Y/N, there you are! I was just looking for you,” Sharon said when you entered the kitchen. “Steve told me you were talking to Peter.”

Steve was there, leaning against the fridge, and you eyed him.

“Uh…yeah. I don’t feel really good, so I think gonna go-.”

“No,” she pouted. “That’s horrible. Wait just a few minutes, and Steve will take you-.”

“No! No, that’s way too much trouble. I’ll just call Peter back and tell him-.”

“So he isn’t on his way then? Don’t be ridiculous, Y/N. You said so yourself that he’s in class. Steve will drive you home.”

You opened your mouth to protest, but she waved you off.

“I’m not taking no for an answer. You feel unwell, so Steve will have no problem making sure you get home,” she said, opening the cabinet. “Let me fix you some food to go.”

You glanced at Steve while her back was turned, immediately looking away when you found his dark gaze already on you.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve parked the car in front of the apartment, and you didn’t bother to say anything as you unbuckled your seat belt. You could feel his eyes on you, you’d felt them on you practically throughout the entire ride, but you ignored his gaze.

Not only was Peter right, but in the worst way possible. You’d had no idea that Steve felt the way he did, and even worse, it seemed like he didn’t care if you felt the same way or not. You were coming to the harsh realization that he wasn’t who you believed him to be _at all_ , and that broke your heart a little.

“You’re welcome,” he said when you reached for the door.

You paused, shoulders tensing as you glared at him over your shoulder.

“I didn’t ask you to drop me off,” you sneered, exiting the car.

You spun when you heard him do the same, eyeing him in fear as he came to stand in front of the vehicle.

“What are you doing?”

“You still have my clothes,” was his simple response.

You did. You had forgotten about that, and you clenched your jaw.

“I haven’t… They haven’t been washed yet. I’ll drop them off-.”

“Nonsense,” he cut you off with a smile. “You don’t have to do that. I can just get them today and do that myself.”

You pursed your lips, not taking your eyes off of him as you sighed.

“Fine. Wait here, and I’ll-.”

“I can just get them,” he said, stepping closer to you.

Your eyes widened a bit, the gravity of the situation fully resonating with you. You lived in an apartment full of nothing but college students. It was the middle of the day. Anybody who lived in the complex was probably at class…including Peter.

“That’s really not necessary. It’ll only take a second…”

He stepped towards you, and you stepped back. He eyed you, and you clutched your keys. You had taken them out in the car, not only so you could get out and get in the house quickly, but also because you’d read that they could be used as weapons in case…

He eyed the keys, and you tightened your grip on them. You felt your eyes water just a bit as fear almost crippled you.

“I have no problem just getting them myself. It seems senseless to have you walk back out here,” he proposed, and you glanced around for anyone.

“You don’t know where they are and-.”

You cut yourself off with a shriek as he lunged towards you, digging his hands into your shoulder with one hand, hard enough to hurt, and snatching the keys from you with the other.

“Then you can just show me, hmm?” he sweetly replied as he shoved you towards the door.

He unlocked it with ease, and you sobbed when he pushed you inside. You spun around, watching with wide fearful eyes as he locked the door. You flinched when he walked towards you, and he sighed.

“Y/N, it’s okay,” he softly said.

You shook your head, backing away from. He dropped the keys onto the coffee table, holding his hands up as he slowly straightened. When you first met the Rogers, you thought they both were lucky. You thought Sharon was gorgeous and that Steve was equally so, and big and strong to boot. Now, her big strong husband was alone in your apartment with you…making you more terrified than you’d ever been in your life.

“Just show me where they are…”

“They’re in the laundry room,” you shakily replied, not taking your eyes off of him.

He dropped his hands before gesturing, and more tears sprang forth.

“It’s right around the corner,” you mumbled, pointing.

He sighed again, blue eyes boring into your own. How many times had he smiled at you? How many times had those blue eyes looked at you in concern? How many times had he hidden his true intentions behind those comforting smiles?

“Y/N… I’m not going to hurt you, okay? Just show me where it is. I promise, I’m not going to hurt you…”

You sniffed, eyeing him as you realized you didn’t have much of a choice. You hesitantly walked towards the small hallway, continuously looking over your shoulder as he followed you. You pressed your back to the wall as you pointed to the door in front of you.

He eyed you as he walked past, hand brushing over your shoulder in what you were sure was meant to be a comforting manner as he walked into the tiny room. You glanced at the door when his back was turned, but when you looked back, he was staring at you, his clothes in hand. He stepped back into the hall, looking to his right, your left, at the other doors.

“That your room?” he questioned, nodding towards a cracked door.

Fresh tears fell.

“Please, just leave-.”

“I will in a little bit.”

He reached out, gripping the back of your neck before pushing you along. You trembled in his grip, stumbling into the room as he looked around. He hummed, running his hand along the bed you and Peter shared before tossing his clothes at you. You shakily caught them.

“Is this where he fucks you?”

You frowned in disgust, glaring at him.

“Leave! Please,” you begged. “I won’t tell anyone what you did. I promise, I won’t, I just want you to leave me alone.”

He walked towards you, and you hurriedly backed away.

That was a mistake.

He wasn’t walking towards you. He was walking towards the door, and you just gave him room to shut and lock it. A new fear crashed into you, only increasing when he spoke.

“Put them on.”

You eyed the clothes in your hand, glancing up at him with wide eyes. You swallowed, darting your eyes around.

“You can scream if you’d like, but I don’t think any of your neighbors are home,” he suggested.

“Steve… Please, don’t do this to Sharon. Don’t hurt her anymore than you already have,” you pleaded.

The corner of his mouth curved upward just the slightest.

“If only you knew…”

Confusion filled you, but you didn’t have time to dwell on it.

“I said that I wasn’t going to hurt you, but that doesn’t mean I’m opposed to it,” he began, and you closed your eyes. “Don’t make me have to, because I don’t want to.”

You slowly turned around, quickly undressing and pulling his clothes on. You didn’t know what he had planned, and as you held his boxers to you, your confusion grew. You flinched when he reached out to turn you around. He eyed you, and you shrunk in on yourself.

His blue eyes were dark with hunger, and he began to push you back…towards the bed.

“No,” you screamed, pushing against him, but with one hard shove to the chest, you fell back.

You bounced on the bed, but you didn’t have time to right yourself before he settled himself in between your parted legs. You fought against him, digging your nails into his neck when he gripped your wrists, squeezing enough to make you cry out.

He maneuvered them both in one of his hands, pinning them to the bed as he hovered over you. You screamed, certain that you both were right, and no one was around, but you did it anyway. He only watched you as you kept screaming, and eventually you swallowed your screams, breaking down into sobs.

“Are you finished?”

You didn’t respond, squeezing your eyes shut. He gently shushed you, reaching out with his free hand to wipe your cheeks.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” he softly said.

You didn’t open your eyes, wishing this was all a nightmare.

“Just relax,” he whispered.

Your eyes flew open when his hand slid inside of his boxers. You gasped when his fingers pressed against your opening, swirling them against your sensitive skin. You squirmed against him, begging him to stop, but he ignored you.

“Shh,” he hushed, burying his face into the crook of your neck.

You gasped when he slid one finger inside of you, with difficulty, and you winced as he pushed it as far as it could go. He pulled out, sitting up to wrap his lips around it before reaching down again.

“Steve, please,” you shakily whispered.

He only hummed in satisfaction when his finger went in much easier this time. You scrunched your face up as he massaged your walls, brushing his finger inside of you again and again as he rutted against you. He leaned back down, brushing his lips against yours, and you turned your head away.

He sighed in frustration, shoving a second finger inside of you. You grunted, pushing your wrists against his hand, but his grip was airtight. He curled them inside of you again and again, you soon found your eyes fluttering, struggling to keep them open.

You could feel yourself dripping, soaking his boxers, no doubt, and shame filled you. You looked past his head, staring at the ceiling as tears escaped and ran into your hair.

“It’s okay,” he whispered.

“No,” you sobbed, shaking your head.

Your legs were trembling around him, and he jerked his hand before pulling his fingers out. You almost sighed in relief when he stuck them in his mouth, closing his eyes and humming in satisfaction before adding a third finger in his mouth.

You arched against him, fighting to get him to budge, but he didn’t. He reached down again, sliding one finger inside of you, then a second, and finally a third. A pained gasp escaped you, and he swallowed it as he kissed you again.

You could hear the lewd sounds your core was making as he fucked you with his fingers, shoving them inside of you in such a way that had your head spinning. Your breath hitched, stomach tightening and he grinned into the kiss.

“Come on, sweetheart,” he whispered. “Come on my fingers.”

“No,” you breathed, fighting it.

“Just relax. You feel how well you take them when you relax?” he murmured, pressing kisses to your neck.

The bed was shaking with how much you were squirming beneath him, and he moaned when you clenched around him. Your chest was arching up into his, pushing against his grip as you fought your oncoming climax.

“Come on baby,” he whispered. “Come on.”

You cried out, chest heaving as you attempted to swallow his fingers. He shoved them inside of you to the hilt, curling and twisting them as you soaked his boxers. He sat up to get a good look at you, biting his lip as he glanced down, letting you go to pull his boxers down.

You were still spasming, and his tongue darted out to wet his lips as he watched the way you clenched around his fingers, juices soaking his skin. He continued to stroke you, eyes never leaving the sight as you dug your nails into your bed.

He only pulled out when you finally came down, licking his fingers clean as you panted. He pulled the boxers back up, leaning over you to kiss you. His head twisted to the side from the force of your slap, tears streaming down your face.

You shoved him away from you, and he let you, eyeing you as you sat up and backed away from him. Your lips trembled, body still tingling as he ran his eyes over you, reaching down to adjust himself when he stood.

“I should go, and you should clean up. I don’t think you want Peter to see what a mess you’ve made.”

His face was unreadable, but his voice was smug, and anger coursed through you. You looked away when he walked out, only satisfied when you heard the sound of the door slamming shut. You pressed your hand to your mouth, falling to the side as more tears fell.

**~**

“You’re quitting?”

You nodded, wrapping your sweater tighter around you before wrapping your arms around your knees. Peter’s eyes were questioning as he sat before you on the couch.

“I just got off of the phone with Mrs. Rogers before you got here,” you whispered. “I told her that I’m really sick, and in a few days I’m going to just bite the bullet.”

He eyed you, scooting closer as he rested his hand on the side of your neck. He looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it.

“What did she say?”

“Just that she hopes I feel better soon.”

“What…what brought this on?”

You took a deep breath, forcing a smile as you looked at him.

“Nothing,” you lied. “I just realized that you were right. This whole thing is messy, and I’m going to get caught up in it.”

Peter didn’t look convinced, and he took your hand, rubbing his thumb over the skin there. You swallowed, recalling the way Steve’s hands had felt on yours, and you pushed tears back.

“I feel like something happened, like there’s something you’re not telling me.”

He paused, thinking for a moment before he frowned, anger slipping into his boyish features.

“Did Mr. Rogers drive you home?”

“…he did…,” you eventually answered.

“He did something, didn’t he? Say something?”

“Peter…”

“Something happened. What the hell did he do?”

You squeezed his hand in a soothing manner.

“Peter, nothing…nothing happened. Not really. He just… He told me that he didn’t cheat on Sharon and that he only made her think he did.”

Peter scoffed in disbelief.

“Why would he do that?”

“Apparently, he wants a divorce, and she doesn’t. So he’s trying to force her hand,” you confessed.

It wasn’t a lie. He did tell you that. Peter threw his head back, blinking a couple of times.

“That…is so messed up,” he scoffed.

“Yeah,” you mumbled.

He glanced at you before leaning over to kiss your cheek.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“For what?” you asked, frowning in confusion.

“I know that you really liked working there. You love Nathan, and you’ll never say it to me, but I just know you thought Mr. Rogers was just…the perfect husband,” he chuckled.

You scoffed, swallowing down your disgust.

“I did,” you said, disappointment coloring your tone. “He is not who I thought he was _at all_.”

Peter stayed with you on the couch, eyes glued to the tv. He didn’t think anything of it when you wanted to sleep on the couch, telling him you were too comfortable to move.

**~**

“I wouldn’t be asking if I wasn’t desperate…”

You sighed, staring outside of your window as you held the phone to your ear.

“Mrs. Rogers, I quit though. Weeks ago,” you replied.

“I know,” she sighed. “I was very understanding about it too. You want to focus on school, right now, I get it, but it’s just one more night.”

“You haven’t hired anyone else?”

“We have, but they’ve only been working here for a few weeks. We don’t know them well enough, yet.”

You released a shaky breath, recalling the last time you saw Steve. The way he felt as he pinned you down, his lips on you, his fingers inside of you. You shuddered, turning away.

“Mrs. Rogers, I can’t-.”

“Please, Y/N. I am literally begging at this point. Steve will be out of town on business, and I don’t know just how sick my mother is. It’s an hour drive, I’ll be staying the night, and then I’ll be back first thing in the morning,” she explained.

You froze.

“Oh. I…didn’t realize that you both would be gone for the entire night,” you said, pressing for more information.

You didn’t exactly quit your job willingly. You needed the money, desperately, but Steve had basically forced your hand. There was no way you could go back there with him around, but if he was going to be gone…then maybe you could watch Nathan one last time. Mrs. Rogers offered to pay you double.

“Yeah,” she sighed. “Steve is leaving the day before and won’t be returning until two days later.”

“Oh.”

So you wouldn’t see him, at all. You could do this one last job for them, get paid double, and then wash your hands of this family for good.

“Besides, Nathan misses you like crazy. He isn’t taking to Gwen too well,” she added.

Your shoulders sagged, heart clenching at the thought of Nathan. Curse her.

“Okay. I’ll see you in two days.”

“Oh, bless you, Y/N! You don’t know how grateful I am.”

The two of you said your goodbyes, and you hung up the phone with a sigh. You reminded yourself that you really needed the money.

**~**

Mrs. Rogers ushered you inside as you shivered a bit from the rain. It was lightly drizzling outside, but nothing heavy yet, and for that you were grateful. You didn’t tell Peter about everything until the last minute in a text when he went to class. You knew how he’d react, but you needed the money.

“I’m so happy to see you. Gwen is hardly ever on time, and I cannot tell you enough how much I’ve missed your punctuality,” she said.

You chuckled, tightening your grip on your sleeping bag as she led you upstairs.

“Did Peter get a new car?” she questioned.

“No. An uber dropped me off,” you replied.

“Oh! I’m so glad we live in the dawn of things like Uber and Lyft, now. It’s so convenient. I wish we’d had them when I was in college,” she said, opening the guest bedroom door.

You set your bag down, turning to face her as she smiled at you.

“I’m so happy that you’re here.”

“Me too,” you quietly replied.

“No, I don’t mean just as my babysitter. I enjoyed having you around very much, Y/N. I’ve told you before, but the house is just different when you’re not around. Nathan has missed you so much,” she continued.

“I missed him too,” you honestly replied. “Is he asleep?”

“Yes, actually. He’s been put down for bed already, so it should be an extremely easy night for you.” 

You nodded.

“…and…you’ll be back first thing in the morning?”

“Before the sun even comes up,” she confirmed, pausing as she thought for a moment. “Why don’t you go ahead and shower…”

“Um…sure. Okay,” you agreed.

“I’ll be pulling out of here shortly, but you can go ahead and get cleaned up first. I know you’ll enjoy having the house to yourself for the entire night,” she chuckled.

You nodded in agreement, taking your sleeping clothes out of your bag. You noted how easy it was to be in the house without Steve, and you found yourself just wishing Sharon would divorce him. You wish that she knew just how despicable he was, and you considered telling her, but you didn’t think she’d believe you. Besides, it wasn’t like you’d be telling her for completely unselfish reasons. With him gone, you’d have no problem working here.

Any nerves you still had, the warm water washed away. Peter had called you just before you had hopped into the shower. As expected, he wasn’t ecstatic about it, but there wasn’t much he could do or say. He knew that you were going to do what you wanted, and he also agreed that it was one last night of double pay without any chance of running into Steve. You had told him that you would call if you needed him.

You stepped out of the bathroom refreshed. You could hear Sharon downstairs in the kitchen, and you peeked in on Nathan as you passed. He was sound asleep in his crib, and you smiled before making your way downstairs. Sharon’s overnight bag was by the door, and she was cleaning up the last of her mess as you entered the kitchen.

“There you are,” she said, smiling at you. “Alright, well, I’m about to head out.”

She exited the kitchen, and you followed.

“You have my number, you know all of Nathan’s allergies, but don’t hesitate to call-.”

“Mrs. Rogers…”

She paused, exhaling with a small embarrassed smile.

“Sorry, I forgot who I was dealing with. God, I miss having you around.”

She grabbed her bag and her purse, keys in her hand.

“I’ll be back in the morning- oh! I also made you a cup of tea. I know you love vanilla chai…”

“Thank you,” you said.

You normally would make some yourself, but you appreciated her kind gesture. She hugged you goodbye, and you locked the door behind her. You turned on the tv before breezing into the kitchen.

**~**

You held the empty cup in your lap, eyes glued to the tv. Nathan had only stirred once, but after seeing your face, it wasn’t hard to put him back to sleep. You frowned a bit, reaching out to turn the tv down a bit when you heard a noise outside. You were just about to stand when you heard keys in the door.

Your eyes widened, heart dropping to your stomach when Steve stepped inside. He shook the rain off of him, and you were frozen on the couch when he finally looked up. You swallowed, tightening your grip on the cup.

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m only here to get a file I left,” he answered.

He acted like nothing had happened, and to him, that was probably true. He had gotten what he wanted, hadn’t he?

“Sharon said you were supposed to have left yesterday.” you threw out.

He made his way past you, and you kept your eyes on him.

“No, I was supposed to. I didn’t leave till today, and I just spent the last two hours driving back,” he complained, walking past the stairs and down the hall.

You faced the tv, clenching your jaw as you heard him rifling through something in a room down the hallway. You didn’t feel comfortable being in this house with him, but you told yourself that he got what he wanted from you.

He was just here to get something and then he was leaving. With a huff you reached out with the remote to turn the tv off. You decided that you’d lock yourself in the guest room upstairs until he left. You stood, but you must have done so too fast, because everything started spinning.

You held your hand out to steady yourself, but it did you no good. You stumbled, and the teacup fell to the floor, shattering into pieces.

“Y/N?” you heard Steve call.

You swallowed, finding it hard to do so as you laid your hand on the couch. You stared ahead of you for a moment, trying to focus your vision before turning towards the stairs. He called your name again, but you didn’t answer, determined to get upstairs. You took one step, and your leg gave out. You would have collapsed completely, but a pair of arms caught you.

“Woah,” he said, holding you up.

“Don’t…don’t touch me,” you slowly said, your words jumbled together.

You tried to get out of his grip, almost falling again in the process.

“Woah, woah, woah.”

His grip tightened as he helped you walk. You could barely do so, and the more you moved, the worse your head started to hurt. Something was wrong…

“No,” you protested as he helped you.

He huffed as you fought against him.

“Y/N, you can’t walk. I’m going to help you into bed, and then I’m calling Sharon, okay?”

You thought you said no to that, but in actuality it probably came out a jumbled mess. Your vision started to waver, black spots appearing. You were hardly coherent as you felt yourself being guided up the stairs. You groaned, running your hands along the wall as you moved.

“Shh. That’s it. One foot in front of the other,” he encouraged.

You could hardly hear him, and it got to a point where Steve was all but carrying you to the guest room. He helped you inside, depositing you on the bed, and you had no choice but to lean against him as he pulled the cover back.

He helped you lie back, and your headache immediately improved. You groaned, feeling like you were falling as he pulled away. You watched with a blurry vision as he turned his back to you, hoping he would close the door on his way out.

Your heart raced, and you blinked in shock when he didn’t leave. You fought to sit up as he locked the door, but your body felt like it was full of sand. You forced yourself to roll over, slowly but surely crawling across the bed to the other side.

“Woah, woah, woah,” he said, rushing over to you.

You let out a small cry when his hands caught your ankles, dragging you back before turning you over. His shirt was gone, and you felt tears spring forth as you realized what was about to happen. You could hardly say anything, all of your protests coming out jumbled and slurred.

He undressed you, slapping your hands away at every weak attempt to fight him off. Your breathing picked up when he slipped out of his pants, on the verge of hyperventilating.

“S-Steve-.”

“Shh. Relax,” he urged as he climbed over you. “Just lie back and relax, Y/N. It’s going to be okay.”

You couldn’t do anything as he kissed you. His lips were soft against yours, a contrast to his hard frame that pressed against you. He paid no mind to your tears, manipulating you so that he settled in between your legs. The only thing that separated the two of you were his silk boxers, and soon enough, they were gone too.

You reached up, but he easily pinned your hand down. Your other hand was useless against him, hardly leaving a scratch as you hit him. His other hand was in between your legs, stroking and teasing you, moaning when you started to grow wet. You knew it was useless, but you still pushed against him, refusing to accept what was happening.

“I’m going to take good care of you, Y/N. Relax. I’m not going to hurt you,” he purred in your ear.

You could feel your mind slipping away, eyes fluttering. You didn’t know how long they remained closed the next time, but they flew open again when he entered you. You cried out, reaching up to grip his shoulders as your eyes widened. He moaned above you, low and deep as he closed his own eyes. His chest heaved, getting used to the feel of you as you did the same.

More tears fell, and everything became confusing as he began to thrust inside of you. You held onto him, pressing your head back into the pillow as you squeezed your eyes shut. He was bigger than Peter, and there was some discomfort, despite whatever was coursing through your system. Entirely too much was going on at once.

Your head was spinning, heart racing as you fought to focus on the way your core throbbed around Steve’s unrelenting cock. The bed shook under the weight of his thrusts, and one of his hands came up to grip your jaw.

He leaned down to kiss you again, nipping and tugging at your lips. You found yourself moaning as he stroked a fire within you. This wasn’t right, but you couldn’t stop the way your frame trembled beneath him if you could. Pleasure wracked through you like a fever, and your nails dug into his sweat slicked skin.

Your vision faded in and out again, and when it cleared, he was still there. Hovering over you, retreating again and again. His deep breaths filled your ears, low moans escaping every now and again as you clenched around him.

“God, you feel so good,” he groaned.

“Steve,” you mumbled, toes curling.

“Let go,” he urged.

“No,” you whimpered, lips trembling. “No.”

“Yes,” he whispered, pressing his lips against yours.

“No,” you murmured into his mouth, repeating it over and over.

You pressed your hands against his stomach, trying to stop him, but he only picked up the pace, slamming into you. His teeth were bared, eyebrows furrowed as he was determined make you come, and come you did.

You gasped, tears falling out of your wide eyes, and you dug your nails into his hip. Your legs shook, kicking around him as wave after wave crashed into you. He grunted, teeth clenched together as one of his hands pressed into your pelvis, pinning your hips to the bed as he thrust into you.

You were still coming when he slammed into you one final time. Your chest arched upwards against his, and you continued to shake as sobs wracked your frame. Everything hit you all at once, and your eyes rolled as you felt yourself slipping. You felt Steve press a kiss to your dewy chest just as darkness claimed you.


	4. Chapter 4

You woke up the next morning feeling groggy and achy. When you opened your eyes, the sun peaking in through the window hurt them, and you groaned. It took you much too long to realize where you were, but once you did, your eyes widened. You ignored the stabbing pain behind them and forced yourself to sit up.

It was difficult because your body felt as if it was weighed down by sand. Still, you noted that you were alone, and took the opportunity to get up as fast as your body would allow you. You pressed your hand to your chest, surprised to find yourself clothed in an oversized shirt that wasn’t yours. You made to rip it off of you, but voices coming from downstairs stopped you.

In fact, you think they’d been there all along, but your mind was so foggy that you could only just register them. You lowered yourself to the floor, pulling on the sleeping pants that had been discarded last night. With difficulty, you forced yourself to your feet, slowly making your way to the door. You braced yourself against the doorjamb, taking a moment to catch your breath. Whatever was coursing through your system last night, it hadn’t left yet.

You leaned against the wall as you made your way towards the stairs. As you descended them, you could finally make out the words that were angrily being thrown around.

“Do you have no respect for me? For this marriage?”

“I told you I wanted a divorce, Sharon. You said no, so here we are…”

You took the stairs one at a time, feet shaky. You paused, standing still for a moment to clear your head, focus your vision.

“I only agreed because I thought it was some fetish, some hard on you had for the babysitter! Now, you’re telling me you want to keep her around? And I’m expected to just be okay with it?”

Your eyes widened just the slightest, heart skipping a beat as you registered her words. Your nails dug into the white wall, jaw clenching. The door was visible from where you were, and by the sound of their voices, they were in the kitchen. They wouldn’t see you, and if you could quietly get out of the door, you could make it.

Your feet landed on the cold floor, and you hesitantly peaked around the corner. You couldn’t see them, but you could make out their shadows as they stood in the kitchen. You took one unsure step towards the door, pleased when they continued as if they hadn’t heard you. You winced as a sharp pain pierced your temple, and you paused again.

They were still arguing, and you swallowed, forcing down whatever unease you felt before taking another unsure step. Your ankle shook, and you stumbled, hands reaching out to brace yourself as you did. They caught onto the small table against the wall in the entryway, and it wobbled.

Your eyes widened when they stopped talking, and you lunged towards the door, fumbling with the lock before throwing it open. You’d only taken a step out of the house when you were pulled back in. You opened your mouth to scream, but a large hand covered your lips. Your movements were frantic and uncoordinated as you fought against his arms.

“Stop! Steve stop-!”

Another pair of hands grabbed you, and you were suddenly free. Your hands and knees connected with the floor as you fell, and you felt a familiar pair of hands touch your face.

“Y/N, are you alright?” Sharon asked as she lifted your head.

You blinked at her a few times, taking in her worried expression before reaching out and slapping her. She gasped as her head whipped to the side, and you threw yourself away from her, frantically backing up as your eyes flitted between her and Steve. You rushed back until you hit the wall, and tears kissed your eyes as you glared at her.

You saw Steve take a step towards you out of the corner of your eye, and you flinched, scooting along the wall away from them. Sharon swallowed, eyes wide and pleading as she looked at you.

“Y/N-.”

“You… You put something in my drink,” you whispered, lips trembling.

She crouched down, reaching out towards you, and you smacked her hand away.

“You put something in my drink,” you repeated in a much louder voice. “…and you let him do that to me.”

She opened and closed her mouth, gently shaking her head.

“I’m sorry. I-.”

“Sharon.”

She sharply turned her head to look at her husband, but you refused to look at him. You glanced towards the door, calculating your chances. Your thoughts were interrupted when Sharon suddenly grabbed you, helping you up. You shook and disgust crawled through your frame, but you were too lethargic to fight her, having spent so much of the little energy you had left already.

“You got what you wanted, Steve. I’m taking Y/N home, and I’ll handle-.”

“I will serve you divorce papers this very afternoon if you take her out of here,” Steve interrupted, and your eyes widened when she hesitated.

She clenched her jaw, glaring at him, and you stared at her with pleading eyes.

“Sharon,” you whispered.

She looked at you, blue eyes conflicted, and you felt more tears spring forward.

“ _You_ want to keep up this ridiculous charade, Sharon. _You_ want the house, the money, the _lifestyle_ and for our friends to think we’re still some _ridiculously_ happy couple,” Steve started, stepping closer.

You tried to pull her towards the door, but she didn’t budge, and your heart sped up in your chest. Her grip on you tightened as she considered you, and you reached up to grip her arms. You pleaded with her, but she simply stared at you.

“I don’t want any of this. I wanted to walk away years ago, but here we are. If you want me to stay and give you what you want, then the least you can do is make it worth my while and give me what I want,” he finished.

Sharon released a small sigh, and your eyes widened.

“Sharon, please-.”

You cut yourself off with a scream when Steve grabbed you. You dug your nails into Sharon’s skin as she pulled away from you.

“No! Sharon, please!”

She gripped one of your hands, prying it off of her before doing the same to the other. You quickly gripped her shirt, but Steve yanked you away, and it tore. His hands covered your nose and mouth, and you reached up to hit his arms, scratching his skin as Sharon rushed upstairs.

Your already exhausted body was losing oxygen fast, and your movements grew sluggish as you felt Steve’s lips graze your ear. He shushed you, nose pressing into your hair as he tightened his grip. The furniture grew blurry, and pretty soon, dark.

**~**

You woke up in a bed again, but this time your transition into consciousness was much smoother. You remembered everything as soon as you opened your eyes, and whatever you had been drugged with last night had completely left your system.

You reached up to press a hand to your head, massaging your temple as you pushed down your fear and anxiety. Everything that had happened to you was fully registering, and you fought not to cry. You wondered where your phone was and if you could get to it to call Peter. Any hope of that was diminished when your door opened.

Steve filled the doorway, and your heart raced. You immediately turned to crawl off the bed and to the other side of the room, but he was faster. He grabbed your arm, yanking you towards him, other hand reaching up to grip your jaw.

“Y/N, you need to come downstairs and eat.”

“No, I-!”

You cut yourself off when he shook you, eyes widening when his grip tightened. He leaned in, and you cringed away from him as best as you could.

“You can walk downstairs with me like an adult…or…”

His thumb grazed your chin, hand sliding down your neck before gripping it.

“I can tire you out before taking you down there myself.”

You blinked, frowning a bit before giving one shaky nod. You didn’t want to give him any more reason to touch you like that again. He pulled away, but his hand remained on your arm as he led you out of the bed and downstairs. The smell of food reached you before you reached the first floor. You longingly glanced at the front door, heart clenching when he pulled you into the dining room.

There was already a plate ready for you, and he pulled your chair out before pushing you into it. You just stared at it as he sat down next to you at the head of the table, and you noted that the house was quiet.

“Sharon took Nathan and headed to her mother’s for a few days,” he said as if he could read your mind.

Your heart dropped to your stomach as you realized you were alone in the house with him…again. You recalled last night, and the way he touched you…the way he felt inside of you, and tears escaped before you could stop them.

“What did you do to her?” you demanded.

You looked at him as he eyed you, eyebrows furrowed as he waited for you to elaborate. You licked your dry lips, eyes narrowing.

“What could you have done that would possibly drive her to _do_ such a thing?”

The corner of his lips curved upwards just the slightest before he let out a chuckle. He _laughed_ at you, and your frown deepened.

“I’d almost forgotten how good of an act Sharon could put on. Always had,” he sighed. “One of her better qualities…”

You scoffed in disbelief, and he shook his head at you.

“Sharon has had her life mapped out since she was 10. By the time I met her, I was the only missing piece of the puzzle. She enjoys this lifestyle. In fact, I’d say she can’t live without it, but I think we _both_ know that by now…”

You blinked at him as he continued.

“She loves the socialite parties, the envious looks from her girlfriends when she shows up anywhere with me on her arm or brags about some irrelevant expensive gift I bought her.”

It was his turn to scoff as he gestured around.

“She loves the house. You heard me when I told her I wanted to walk away years ago-.”

“Why didn’t you?” you snapped.

He paused, eyeing you for a moment with a small smirk before answering.

“She became pregnant. I always suspected that it was planned on her part, but I could never prove it. It was silly of her to think a child would make me stay. I love Nathan, don’t misunderstand me, but the two of us don’t need to be together to raise him,” he said.

You looked away, forced to accept the truth in his words. After all, Sharon had drugged you and allowed her husband to rape you…all to keep her lifestyle. Clearly, she wasn’t who you thought she was either, and you just wanted to cry.

You flinched when brushed his thumb along your cheek, and you looked at him with wide eyes. His thumb descended, and you jerked away from him.

“I could be very good to you, Y/N. I could take care of you,” he quietly said.

You shook your head, harsh words on the tip of your tongue.

“Have I hurt you? Have I not been gentle with you? Made sure you were…taken care of?”

“I want to go home,” was all you said, ignoring his words.

“Who knows when that will be,” he mused. “Sharon called your boyfriend…Peter.”

You didn’t like the way he said Peter’s name, and you glared at him. He crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back in his seat.

“She told him that you weren’t feeling very good and that you’re trying to sleep off whatever it is that you’ve come down with.”

“No,” you whispered, eyes widening. “Peter… He would question that. He would be here to check on me.”

Steve eyed you, and you began to doubt your own words.

“You’re probably right about that…if _I_ had called him. He doesn’t like me very much, but that’s a problem for another day. He trusts Sharon though…because Sharon has never been anything but nice to you… Sharon loves you like you’re her family.”

His words were mocking, and you closed your eyes. More tears fell, and you heard him adjust in his seat.

“You haven’t touched your food,” he noted.

You opened your eyes to find him closer, elbows pressing into the table as he clasped his hands together. You didn’t like his body language, and you eyed him.

“I’m not hungry,” you murmured.

He nodded before standing, you flinched when he reached out, relaxing a bit when he only grabbed your plate. Your relief was short-lived when he simply slid it out of the way, one hand pressing into the glass on your right.

“You may not be hungry, but I’m starving,” he said, pressing his other hand down on your other side as he leaned over you.

You jerked away from him as he leaned down to bury his face in your neck, teeth grazing your skin. You were trapped, and when you tried to stand, he only kicked the chair out of the way before pressing his chest against your back, forcing you lie on the table.

You kicked back, but he maneuvered a leg in between your thighs, pressing himself against you as he fought to grab your hands. He eventually wrapped his fingers around them, slamming them both into the hard surface with enough force to make you cry out. Tears were streaming down your face, now, in disbelief that this was about to happen again.

Protests flew from your lips, but he only shushed you, lips pressed against your neck. He brought your hands up over your head, pinning your wrists down with one hand as he ran his other hand down your side. His fingers pressed into you before gripping your pants and yanking them down. Your heard him fumble with his belt, and your struggle increased.

“Just relax, Y/N,” he quietly demanded.

You felt him rub his tip against your entrance, brushing the head of him in between your lips until your body started to betray you. He ignored your please as he slid inside of you, wasting no time before setting a steady pace. His deep moans sounded from above you, and you gasped as his skin slapped against yours.

In his euphoria, his grip loosened, and you got one hand free. You reached up back to push him away from you, but he only gripped your hair and pulled your head back, forcing a pained gasp to escape. Pain hit your neck and shoulders as you tried to reach back again. He heard you whimper, and he paused to pull you up against him.

He shuffled back a bit and forced you to go with him before pressing his knees into the back of your own. You collapsed, falling onto the floor with his grip still in your hair and on your arm. He quickly covered you, restricting your movement as he pressed one hand into your back, quickly doing the same with the other.

He forced his way inside of you again, resuming where he left off. His free hand pressed your head into the ground, and you stared at the wall as he fucked you. His face soon came into view as he pressed kisses along your cheek and the corner of your lips.

“You feel as amazing as you did last night,” he groaned. “So warm…and tight…”

You screwed your eyes shut, wanting to block out both his words and the way the carpet rubbed against you as he fucked you into the dining room floor.

“…and much more compliant.”

He harshly thrust into you, and you gasped, but his lips quickly covered yours. He moaned into your mouth, rolling his hips against yours as pleasure festered in your gut. He pulled away only slightly, lips grazing yours every time he thrust into you.

“It’s a good thing I have days to fuck you into submission.”


	5. Chapter 5

You woke up the next morning with Steve’s arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you against him. Your entire form ached, but most notably your legs and your core. You could feel his breath against your neck, and part of you wondered if you could get out of bed. Yesterday, he’d promised to “fuck you into submission”, and you believed him.

However, one slight move from you and his grip was suddenly tightening. He groaned, pressing himself more firmly against you, and you cringed. His lips found a place on the back of your neck, and you tried to move away, but he only dug his fingers into your stomach.

“Morning,” he mumbled, voice husky with sleep.

You didn’t respond, opting instead for trying to get out of his grip. His hold didn’t loosen, and after a while, you felt and heard him sigh into your skin. Before you could register it, you were suddenly on your stomach, head facing the window, and your wide eyes landed on the rising sun.

His hard chest was pressed into your back, another groan escaping him as his already hard member grazed your butt. He leaned his head down to press kisses against your neck and cheek, hands sliding up your forearms to pin your wrists against the mattress.

You knew that you were no match for him, he’d proved that on more than one occasion, now, but that didn’t stop you from trying to fight him, anyway. He was quick to force one leg in between your own, the other right behind as he spread them. Your legs protested as he forced them apart, wasting no time before sliding into your throbbing core.

You yelped, fingers clutching the sheet as he set an unrelenting pace. His skin slapped against yours, and his breathing picked up as he thrust into you. You bit your lip, hating the way you clenched around him as if trying to stop his retreat every time.

“Peter called last night while you were asleep,” he suddenly breathed.

You gasped at that, struggling even more beneath him.

“It looks like he’s coming by today to get you, anyway despite what Sharon told him…”

You didn’t like his tone of voice. Something about the way he spoke wasn’t right, and it didn’t take long to figure out why.

“While I have your attention…,” he said, slowing down a bit before stopping completely.

You shuddered, out of breath, and you could feel him twitch inside of you.

“Let’s discuss the elephant in the room.”

You frowned in confusion.

“W-what are you talking about?”

“In an hour or so, Peter should be getting a call from my good friend Tony. He’s going to offer him an internship that he’d be stupid to refuse. It’s a great opportunity for him,” he whispered, slowly pulling out before sliding back into you.

You trembled, stomach clenching as you felt him press his forehead to the back of your own head.

“I’m sure he’ll be excited to tell you all about it, Y/N, and the perfect girlfriend that you are, I’m sure you’ll be excited for him, won’t you?”

You didn’t like the direction this conversation was going.

“You wouldn’t do anything to ruin this for him, right…?”

Your jaw clenched, and you pushed back against him, but he simply let go of one hand and pressed his own into your back as he sat up.

“One word from me, and Tony can snatch it back so fast. Hell, he could so much more than that. He could make it so Peter can never excel in his field of study.”

Tears spilled over as he groaned, coming inside of you. You squeezed your eyes shut, hands clenched into fists as his words suffocated you.

“Do we have an understanding?”

You didn’t respond, unable to hold back a sob as you let your head fall back onto the pillow. He pulled out of you, a low moan escaping as he did so, and the bed shook as he got off of you.

“I’m going to shower. You’re more than welcome to join me…”

You didn’t move as he exited the room, only burying your face into the pillow as your frame shook.

**~**

“A whole month?” you questioned, dread filling you as you helped Peter pack.

“Yeah,” he sighed, eyes still dazed, still in disbelief. “It came out of nowhere. I-.”

He cut himself off, shaking his head with a grin.

“This is like the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me. Besides meeting you, of course,” he quickly added, pressing a kiss to your cheeks.

You swallowed, brows furrowing, and he noticed. Peter paused, eyeing you.

“Hey…are you still feeling sick? You told me you felt better when I picked you up,” he worriedly said.

He dropped the shirt he was holding as he approached you.

“I uh…I had just suddenly felt a little nauseous, but it’s passed, I think,” you lied.

Well, it wasn’t a complete lie. You _did_ feel like you were going to be sick. You knew that Steve and Sharon and their crowd were rich, but it had never occurred to you that they were the type of rich with connections. There was no telling what else Steve was capable of, and that worried you.

Even if you told Peter, what would happen after that? Would he be safe? Would anything even be done about it?

“Hey,” he softly said, taking your hands as he sat down and pulled you with him.

His brown eyes were worried and inquiring as he looked at you.

“Is this about the internship?”

“What? No! No, of course not,” you hurried to answer, shaking your head.

Peter didn’t look convinced, and he sighed.

“Y/N…if you don’t want me to take it, then just tell me. I’ll stay-.”

“No, don’t do that. Peter, this is…this is an _amazing_ opportunity for you. It’s perfect even, like it was tailor made. I just…I’m going to miss you,” you whispered.

He smiled, squeezing your hands.

“I’m going to miss you too. It’s only a month. It’ll go by in no time, and I’ll call you every day and facetime you and-.”

You cut him off, pressing your lips against his. He was taken by surprise but wrapped his arms around you. You curled your fingers in his hair, lips trembling as a few tears escaped. He pulled away with a slight frown, reaching up to wipe your face.

“Y/N…”

“I’m sorry,” you mumbled. “I’m just so happy for you, and I’m going to miss you and-.”

He looked really worried, now.

“Y/N…is something else wrong?”

“No,” you lied, shaking your head.

He ran his eyes over you, gaze skeptical.

“If there was something else wrong…you’d tell me, right?”

You nodded with a small smile.

“Yeah. I told you, I’m just really going to miss you.”

He returned the smile, getting up to finish packing. You’d only have three more days with him before he left, and there was no telling what would happen after that.

“Hey, Peter…”

He paused, lifting his head to look at you with raised eyebrows.

“I love you.”

His face softened, a small smile on his lips.

“I love you too.”

You watched as he continued packing, heart clenching for a multitude of reasons.

**~**

Peter had only been gone for all of two hours before there was a knock on your door. You hesitated to answer, because you knew who it was without even looking through the peephole. You briefly closed your eyes, swallowing a sigh as you approached it.

Steve didn’t step inside, but he looked over you as he leaned against the door. You dug your nails into the painted wood, just staring at him like you would a pest.

“Get in,” he said, nodding towards his car behind him.

“Do I have a choice?”

You knew the answer, but you asked anyway. He smirked at you, blue eyes sparkling.

“You always have a choice, Y/N. Just know that those choices may have consequences…”

With a huff, you grabbed your keys off of the hook beside the door and your purse off of the coffee table before following after him. The car ride was silent, and your thoughts were all over the place as you wondered where you were going. You didn’t like how much control Steve had over both your life and Peter’s.

How had things gotten so twisted so fast? You felt silly for thinking you would be uninvolved in the drama between Sharon and Steve. Peter had even told you so. Little did you know that both of them were equally twisted people who were bent on screwing you over for their own gain.

When he turned into the familiar driveway, you blinked, confusion filling you. You didn’t understand why he picked you up just to bring you to his house. Your confusion grew even more when you spotted Sharon’s car in the open garage. You knew that she was only going to be away for a few days, but you didn’t know how many exactly.

You were hesitant to get out of the car, slowly dragging behind Steve as he made his way up the steps. Before he made it to the door, it swung open, an angry Sharon greeting him. You paused, one foot on the first step as she cut her dark eyes to you. You started to shrink in on yourself before thinking better of it, reminding yourself that you were in this mess because of her.

“What the hell is this, Steve?” she demanded, shoving some papers in his face.

You were too far away to really see what they were, but you had a good guess judging by her anger.

“Don’t you want to take this inside, honey? The neighbors will see.”

Steve’s voice was mocking, and it only served to further anger his wife. He brushed past her, and you refused to move until Steve aggressively called your name. You bit your tongue, following after him. You didn’t meet Sharon’s eye as she glared at you, brushing past her as well.

You didn’t know what to do as the door slammed shit behind you, and you decided to make your way upstairs to find Nathan. That was when the fighting began.

“You lying piece of…!”

Their voices were muffled as you shut Nathan’s room door behind you. He was holding onto the bars of his crib, eyes focused on you as you approached. You picked him up as the yelling increased in volume, and you rocked the blonde baby with the release of a shaky breath.

“Maybe I should stay around forever,” you murmured. “Without me, I fear you’d be one messed up kid in this household.”

Of course, he couldn’t understand you, but his soft gurgle was a nice comfort. You went to crack the door just a bit, listening in as you leaned against the wall.

“The only reason I even allowed this to happen was because you promised me I’d get what I want,” you heard Sharon sneer.

“Sharon, you can keep the house, half the money, your car...”

She scoffed.

“…but I am leaving. You can tell all of your little friends what a lying, cheating scumbag I am to make yourself look better.”

“Make myself look better? Please! That just makes it look like I can’t satisfy my husband. Either way you spin it, I will be a laughingstock! Do you think I will just take this and let you parade around with _her_ on your arm?”

“After the divorce, what I do will be none of your business,” you heard him say.

“You’re not getting away with this, Steve…”

You could hear his footsteps, followed by hers. It sounded like she was following him.

“Do you hear me? If you do this, you will _never_ see Nathan again!”

You walked out, slowly making your way down the stairs.

“Heh. That’s all he’s been to you, hasn’t he? A tool. His whole short life so far has been nothing but a means to an end for you. You had him to keep me, then you just paraded him around to all of our friends and neighbors to show what a wonderful mother you are. Now, you’re trying to use him again to keep me. Do you even love him?”

“He’s my son,” was her simple response.

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

You were standing in between the living room and kitchen, now, eyes on them as they argued. Sharon caught your eye and pushed past Steve, snatching Nathan out of your hands as she glared at you.

“Are you enjoying this? Was this what you wanted all along? Playing innocent-.”

She cut herself off with a gasp, cheek reddening from where you’d slapped her. Nathan squirmed in her arms, but she only held him closer. Tears brimmed along your eyes as you looked at her like she was crazy.

“I am in this mess because of _you_ ,” you spat. “You didn’t have to go along with _anything_.”

“I-.”

“You what? Your desire for meaningless materialistic things outweighed your desire to not let your husband _rape_ someone? I was never anything but kind to you, and you threw me under the bus. How dare you try to act like I wanted this,” you whispered.

She looked away from you.

“Sharon, just get this over with and sign the papers,” Steve sighed.

Sharon glared at him before cutting her hard eyes to you.

“He wants to move into a house with you, you know…”

Your eyes widened, nervously glancing at Steve as she continued.

“Oh, yes. He’s already bought it…with a basement and everything. I don’t know how he plans to do it, but he’s going to permanently get Peter away from you, and then then wants to knock you up. He’s been putting crushing pills into your food to interfere with your birth control.”

Your eyes snapped to her, fearful and filled with tears as you released a shuddering breath. Her grin was victorious.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you’re already pregnant.”

There was a brief tense silence as Steve glared at Sharon and she looked at you and you glanced at the door. Steve was too slow, and his fingers barely brushed along your arm as you took off. You skipped the last two porch steps, almost losing your footing as you landed.

You could hear his own hurried steps behind you, and fear seized you so drastically, you thought you were going to throw up. You made it to the end of the driveway before he did, crossing the road with no hesitation. A car blew at you, but you didn’t pause as you continued running. You only had your phone in your pocket, but when you called Peter, he didn’t answer.

You cursed before deciding to call an uber. You needed to beat Steve to your apartment. You didn’t have your keys, but the sliding backdoor was a bit faulty. With some jiggles, it could slide right open, and only you and Peter knew this. You told your driver you were in a bit of a hurry, and he took it with stride, getting to your apartment in record time.

You were relieved that no familiar cars were there, and you ran around the back. It took you maybe five minutes to shake the door open, sliding it back and slipping inside just as you heard another car pull up in the front yard. You hurriedly locked it behind you, pulling the curtains closed. You could hear pounding on your front door, and you jumped.

“Y/N!”

You stayed silent. If you didn’t make a sound, maybe he would leave. After all, he had to know that you knew this would be the first place he’d look for you. Steve had to think you were smarter than that to come back here, especially without your keys. He called your name a few more times, pounding on the door.

It was quiet for a while, and you thought he’d left. You didn’t move, waiting for the sound of his car starting up, but nothing came. You pressed your hand to your forehead, wondering what you were going to do. The odds of anyone actually believing a word you said about the perfect Steve Rogers were slim. Still, if you called the police, they’d at least be here, right? Maybe you could just tell them you felt unsafe? Convince someone to stake out the place?

But if the police showed up, Steve would definitely know you were home, if he didn’t hear you calling them first. You still hadn’t heard his car start up, and you were starting to grow worried. With a shake of your head, you tapped your phone, ready to hit the emergency call button when the glass of your backdoor shattered.

You bit your lip, swallowing down any sounds as you ran to the front door. With a slip of the lock, you were outside and running straight into unfamiliar arms. A scream tore from your lips, but a hand was there, silencing you before anyone could hear. Your eyes widened when you looked up, eyes connecting with a familiar face.

Before you had time to register what was really happening, an arm wrapped around you from the back and a cloth was pressed over your nose. You struggled in their grips as they dragged you into your house. You knew what was being held over your nose, and you held your breath for as long as you could, but tears slipped from your eyes when you couldn’t hold it anymore.

You whimpered, kicking out a few times before your moves grew slow. With a gasp, you crumbled in their arms, darkness claiming you.

**~**

When you came to, your throat was incredibly dry, and it was hard to swallow. Your head was pounding, and you had to blink a few times before your vision cleared. You stared up at a beautifully painted ceiling, brows furrowing in confusion at the angels staring down at you. You turned your head, taking in your surroundings.

The room you were in was large, probably ¾ the size of your entire apartment. There was a kitchenette along with a few furniture pieces and two doors. You slowly sat up, hands pressing into a plush bed. You stumbled off of it and turned around, looking at the grand king-sized piece of furniture in wonder. You glanced around again, eyes landing on some stairs that led upwards.

Some part of you knew where you were. Something in your brain was nagging you to remember something someone had said, but you didn’t have time to give it another thought before the door at the top of the stairs opened. Your eyes widened when Steve walked down the stairs, Nathan in his arms. Something clicked.

Sharon! She had said that…

You looked around again, panicked as you realized that you were in a basement. 

You stumbled back away from Steve, never taking your eyes off of him. Nathan reached for you as Steve approached, and your heart clenched as you backed up some more.

“Don’t be like that, Y/N. You know you’re his favorite person,” Steve purred.

“You…you and your friend… Tony,” you breathed.

“I called him as soon as you ran. It’s crazy. Turns out, he doesn’t live that far from you and was able to get there almost immediately after I did,” he said.

“Why…why are you doing this?”

Nathan reached for you again, and Steve sighed as he stopped right before you. He held Nathan out to you, and you reluctantly took him. The frown on his plump face immediately went away, and Steve smiled.

“That’s why.”

You glanced up at him.

“I did stay with Sharon because of him…until you came along. I always believed Sharon never truly loved him, not like a mother should. I always thought after she had him, he was still nothing more than something to use for her. I didn’t want to believe it, but then you came around, and I had never seen her look at him the way you did.”

Fear bloomed in your chest, and you heard your breathing pick up.

“He took to you instantly, and despite the fact that Sharon never loved him the right way, I could tell that it bothered her, and I knew it then. You could help me raise him so much better than she ever could.”

“No, no,” you mumbled, backing up.

He followed you, blue eyes never straying.

“All those things I thought I never wanted, it turns out I just didn’t want them with her. But you… I want all of those things with you and then some.”

“Steve,” you begged, back hitting the wall.

“He’s going to grow up with two parents who love him-.”

“Steve, where is Sharon?”

You knew she would never just let Steve take Nathan like this.

“Don’t worry about her,” he murmured, reaching out to brush his hand over Nathan’s hair.

He lifted his hand to run his thumb over your trembling chin, wiping the tears from your face that had spilled over.

“Y-you can’t keep me down here,” you protested, clutching Nathan to you.

“Not forever, no. I doubt you’ll run though. You wouldn’t abandon Nathan like that,” he said.

Disgust colored your face as you realized that he was using Nathan against you like Sharon had tried to do to him.

“Peter will-!”

“Don’t!”

You flinched at his tone, eyes wide in fear. He sighed, grip tightening on your jaw as his own tensed.

“Don’t say his name. I’ll deal with him and fuck the memory of him out of your head,” he lowly spat.

More tears spilled over as the gravity of the situation was starting to sink in.

“S-Steve…Steve, please-! I-I have a life. I have school and-.”

“And you can do all of those things…later. School will always be there. They even have online school if you don’t want to wait,” he proposed.

“You can’t do this to me!”

Nathan whined, and you instinctively shushed him, your gentle tone immediately calming him down. Steve took your face in his hands, smiling at you.

“Look at you. You’re so natural with him. I know you’ll be just as great with our kid…”

You felt like you were going to be sick. Your hands felt numb as he took Nathan away from you, rocking him as he stepped away.

“Now, lets put him to sleep so we can christen this house properly.”

_Fin._


End file.
